It Never Really Ends
by OutForAWalkBitkah
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Cordelia after leaving Angel in his office? While meeting new friends and findings old ones, Cordy realizes that fighting the good fight never really ends…
1. Chapter 1

**No infringement intended. Joss owns Angel. Kripke owns Supernatural.**

AN: I'm trying to balance school, two stories and a few multi-fandom videos, so I'm hoping to post on a semi-regular basis.

AN: _This is for thought or emphasis_

_**This is for more emphasis or when thought and emphasis meet.**_

Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Cordelia after leaving Angel in his office? While meeting new friends and findings old ones, Cordy realizes that fighting the good fight never ends…

Spoilers: Angel-after 5.12 "You're Welcome"…Supernatural-sometime after 4.1 "Lazarus Rising"

I hope you enjoy!

Finally! The meeting of their lips was an explosion of everything they had both longed for. Something they both never wanted to stop. Though, as with all things, stop it must. In this case, it was the ringing of the phone that rudely interrupted their moment.

"You know, um... I don't...I don't need to get that."

"That" she began while tenderly straightening his tie " you have to get."

She's been through so much in her short life, so many vampires, demons, and of course, the annual apocalypse. . Living on a hellmouth, there were so many things that twisted her and forced her to morph into the woman she was now. Yet through all these things, she had never been completely defeated. Not a single one of the them had forced her to be anything other than who she truly was . . . Cordelia Chase. And true to form, as Angel made it to the phone in just a few of his long strides, she was sure that her last words _were_ the last words, "Oh and . . . you're welcome".

"A flash of light? That's the best you've got? Really? I expected more. I mean, come on! Oh, and a white room…yup, just a plain white room. Why am I not surprised?"

Upon further inspection she discovered that she wasn't sure she would even classify it as a room. There were no features that characterized a typical room. For starters . . . no walls. No walls meant no windows or doors. Nothing to hold up a ceiling, and although Cordelia was pretty sure she wasn't about to fall into nothingness, there didn't appear to be a floor either. Just layers of white fog as far as the eye could see. The words were out before the filter in her brain could stop them "Fluffy much?"

So many thoughts raced through her mind in addition to the fluff.

_'Oh, I hope I don't have to deal with that big, scary Panther . . . Damn, I hope they can't hear my thoughts'_

_'**Can** you hear my thoughts?'_

"Not that I don't like panthers . . . or any other big cats." For just a moment she felt a slight change, as if the mist beneath her feet had momentarily become liquid. Although lifting her feet one at a time only proved that she'd lost her mind in the white fluffiness.

**"I love them!"**

"They are beautiful, graceful creatures. Right up to the point just before they sense you in the area, and then . . . Watch Out!" Cordelia couldn't seem to stop herself. The filter in her brain must have had another meltdown. Yup, just a puddle of brainy goop was all that was left of that filter.

"Back when I was a kid, my older cousin scared the . . .the heavens out of me. I can't even watch the Jungle Book anymore. You know, I don't think I ever idid/i forgive him for that. I even dressed up as a cat, once for Halloween. _Thank God_, I didn't get the costume from Ethan's." She stops to think about it. Then shudders, shaking away the image. "_Boy! That_ would've been **scary**!"

She gave it a moment. Then another. Then Cordy, being Cordy, couldn't take it anymore. _'Just who do they think they are?'_

"Okay, I was going to say Thank You for letting me have the chance to say goodbye, but how the heck can I do that, when no one is even here to say it to?"

Her agitation with all of this showed itself as she began pacing through the mist. Her brain on autopilot searching for anything. She couldn't seem to make it catch on to the fact that there were no corners for ANYTHING to be hiding behind. Maybe, though, someone or something could be hiding in the mist. Finally anger started to seep through.

"What am I supposed to _do_? Stand here talking for all _eternity_? Without so much as the luxury of a _**wall to talk to!**_"

"**Cordelia Chase**"

The voice sounded so near behind her, it would have had her jumping clear to the heavens had she not already been there. It wasn't loud, just very stern, yet mellow at the same time. As though the owner of that voice had been to hell and back, seen everything there was to be seen, and yet hadn't _**really**_ lived at all.

"_Holy Crap!_ Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people like that?" She glared at the man in the front of her and watched as he cocked his head slightly. Though he was dressed like your everyday businessman, in a tan trench coat over a suit, tie and black shoes, it seemed that he should be revered for some unforeseen reason.

The man took a moment before answering, studying her as though she reminded him of someone. Finally his answer came in the form of a very simple "Yes".

She wasn't sure how to respond to his simplicity, so just carried on as she normally would. "Well . . . good. Now, since you know my name I think it's only fair you share yours."

With his head held high, he almost looked regal. Again, his answer was short and simple. "I am Castiel."

As if in a trance, Cordelia continued to stare at the man before her while thinking to herself. She couldn't remember ever hearing of anyone named Castiel before and given where she was, or where she expected she was, she thought it best to hold back on the attitude… "Okay…so, you're what? Mr. Jordan?"…Though that filter still didn't seem like it wanted to kick into gear, no matter how strongly Cordelia hoped it just looked at her.

"See, there was this movie. This guy, I think he was the Dick Tracy guy, anyway this guy died and he wasn't actually supposed to…_oh never mind_."

He just looked at his new charge, still thinking of how much she sounds and acts like someone he has come to think of as a friend-though he'll never mention it in his presence. Cordelia kept talking. Though, Castiel heard what she said, he didn't really understand. Then she started getting a look on her face. The same look he usually got from the Winchesters when they tried to explain something. Now the look changed to that of…was it worry…curiosity…fear? Castiel wasn't all that good at deciphering too many facial expressions.

Cordelia could see an odd glaze in Castiel's eyes, as if he was somewhere else, and it was actually starting to freak her out."Castiel?"The glaze faded and he blinked. "Sorry." His face looked pained for a moment. It passed so quickly Cordelia wasn't sure she saw what she thought she saw. If anyone had asked, she would swear the guy winced. It seemed as though he was 'taught' not to apologize. Filing away Castiel's reaction, in the part of her brain that the filter was working, Cordelia replied, "It's okay."

"So…why am I here? 'Cause I thought that I'd just be sitting in a lush green meadow by a roaring waterfall in a surrounding, shimmering white light. If there happens to be Neiman's Sale close by. . .so be it, I think I could take the torture."Castiel smirked, ever so slightly. _There she goes again._ The smirk **so** little, that if Cordy had blinked she would have missed it. "That outcome is possible as everyone's perception of heaven is different. It can be and called anything you want it be.""Great!" Cordelia said, smile growing, as she immediately starting thinking of the all possibilities. She shook her head, visions of hot guys in towels fading as she did so. That could wait for later. "So…I don't want to be rude, but, again…why am I here?"Castiel said nothing, just turned to show the man who had just appeared behind him.

"Hey there, Princess."

AN: Please let me know what you think.

The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**No infringement intended. Joss owns Angel. Kripke owns Supernatural.**

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I realize that the last chapter was short. I'm not trying to be evil…well, at least not the moment. J I am working to make them longer. This chapter is close to 400 words longer than the first. So, please bear with me as I find my feet with this story.

AN2: _This is for thought or emphasis_

_**This is for more emphasis or when thought and emphasis meet**_

Spoilers: Angel-after 5.12 "You're Welcome"…Supernatural-inbetween 3.9 "Malleus Maleficarum" and 3.10 "Dream a Little Dream of Me"

**(Note: Ok, my bad! I had the timing a bit off on the last chapter. It might be little confusing, but my reasoning behind the fix should show itself in later chapters. So, Cliff Notes: This takes places before Sam and Dean meet Castiel.)**

Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Cordelia after leaving Angel in his office? While meeting new friends and finding old ones, Cordelia realizes that fighting the good fight never really ends…

Enjoy!

Cordelia wasn't exactly shocked that the man before her, was…here. After what he did, back-what felt like-a lifetime ago, he definitely deserved it. And if, when she got here, she found out the he _wasn't_, she would have had _more_ than a few choice words to say. No, Cordelia wasn't shocked, it more like she wasn't expecting to see him…right there, just standing behind Castiel.

"Stop the presses, I do believe Cordelia Chase is speechless!"

She ran the short distance, and gave him a hug. A real honest-to-goodness hug. The kind where you give a good size squeeze, because you're so glad to see them, but not _so_ hard, that they can't breathe. _Oh, who cares, we're were both dead anyway._

"Doyy-yle!" She said still hugging him, rocking a little side-to-side, with the biggest grin plastered on her face. Cordelia took a step back to look at him again-just shook her head, squealed and giggled-then went back to hugging him. This time the goofy smile faded into the look of calm happiness. Her eyes were closed, as she started replaying Doyle's last moments in her mind. Cordelia could feel tears about to well up, but she was _not_ going to start that. No, not now, not after what he did. She let him go and stood back.

_Smack!_

"Hey! What was that fer?"

"What you did. Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

Cordelia pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." He said, sheepishly, hanging is head slightly."And after what happened on that ship, before Angel got there. What were you _thinking?_ Do you know how hard it is to find a decent guy...in L.A...that _doesn't_ scream and runaway like a igirl/i, when a demon attacks?"He glanced over her shoulder for some help from Castiel. He got turning to Castiel, she added, starting with raised an eyebrow, "The idiot here decided to do the stupid thing and be a hero!" and ending in an slightly tilted his to see around Cordelia, raised an eyebrow at Doyle, and weird enough-as cryptic and stone-faced as he was at the moment, as he was most of the time-Doyle understood him as if he said _'Is she serious?'._ Doyle just shrugged his shoulders, as if to say, _'Whatta ya gonna do? That's Cordy for ya.'_ He smiled. It was _really_ her."Hey, don't you smile! You go ahead and sacrifice yourself to save others, and then leave me with the mind-numbing headaches! You do _not_ get to think this is _funny!_"He couldn't take it anyone more, he started cracking up. If he could actually feel pain here, his stomach would be hurting for was starting to get really steamed. Crossing her arms, she yelled, _"Allen Francis Doyle! Stop that right now."_

As he calmed down, he tried for dear life to catch his breath. When he was finally able to breathe again, he let out a big sigh. Still smiling, he said, "Cordelia, it's good to see you, again. You look great!"_How can I stay mad at him, when he goes and says that?_ Her anger subsided. "Well, damn right!" She took a quick glance down at her attire. She was wearing a long, flowing, white, silk dress, under a layer of white chiffon with bat-style sleeves. "Look at me, I'm gorgeous…as always, of course" She added, before twirling around. As she stopped, facing Castiel, her hair hit her in the face. She went to brush it out of her way, and realized that it was longer-several inches longer than the shoulder length it had been. Now, it was about to the middle of her back. It was in these beautiful, elaborate waves and curls and partially pulled back by a ribbon. Realizing, that if her hair _had_ been straight, it would be a great deal longer. "Hey, my hair hasn't been this long since I was…wait, since _before_ I was in high school. What's up, Cas?"

Castiel didn't quite know how to explain. Seeing, as this was a special gig-him being chosen for it, specifically-and that she wasn't going to settle for some textbook answer, he figured he'd try and use what terminology he's learned from his time with his many charges. "Your. . .physical appearance has been…reset, to an extent. Some things have stayed the same. You still have orthodontically corrected teeth…."

"_What?" _She laughed, uncomfortably. "Come on, I didn't have braces."

Now, it was Cas' turn to raise an eyebrow at the absurd attempt to hide the truth.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" She confessed. "You guys know everything."

Castiel continued, "You still look twenty-"

Cordelia shook her head and gave him a look that said if he finished, something very bad would happen. Knowing anything she could do, could never match his own abilities, didn't seem to stop him from backing off. He had a feeling _any_ knowledge of that, wouldn't stop her from trying.

Doyle, knowing both of them very well, was sitting on an invisible bar stool, leaning against as invisible bar, holding something that looked like an invisible flask, just watching the whole thing with a smile.

"While other things have been…reset," he looked at her very long hair, "…or fixed and removed." He now was looking at her stomach. Cordelia's arm shot up and she rested her hand on the place her old scar would be. She stood there with her mouth open trying to think of what to say, then, when he motioned towards her back as well, her breath caught in her throat. Knowing that he was referring to the vision related scars, she slowly kept trying to turn to see. Realizing she must look like a dog chasing its tail, she stopped.

After a few moments of thinking, all she could ask was, "Why?"

"It's part of your reward. As you faced everything that would eventually turn your world upside down, your path was changing. The way of saving others became your way of life. Doing what you thought was right. Along the way….you, in turn, saved yourself."

Doyle was, by now, right by her side. "You took your hits and shot right back."

Castiel continued, "And while that quality helped you in high school, it also helped you face all the different challenges that you were dealt as you took the road to redemption."

"The same oomph that it takes to be…" Doyle didn't know how to put it without out getting flack from Cordelia. "…the most popular girl in school…stuck with you even after you eased into your new place with the Scoobies and out of the social spotlight…"

She gave him a _'you better watch it'_ look.

"…not..that..you ever were…out…of the spotlight." Doyle, trying to get away from the inevitable smack should he continue, took a couple steps back and reached for Cas in case he needed an angel shield. "Certainly not mine." That seemed to put a smile back on her face.

As he mentally wiped his brow, Doyle eased his way from behind Castiel. "Though, at times the ability to bounce back and see the silver lining might've taken a little longer than others…"

Now Cordelia was the one with 'Huh?' face.

"I saw you going on the kissing spree."

Her hand went up to her mouth, "Oh Doyle, I'm-"

"It's okay." He said, smiling. "It was actually funny. If I knew you would react that way, I would have done it sooner?"

"Doyle!" She yelled as she pushed him, trying to hide the blushing.

"You know, I've been thinking. Hearing the word 'necking' coming from Angel, gives you a whole new visual, doesn't it."

"_Eeewwww…Doyy-lllle!"_ Cordelia automatically slipped and it was like nothing had happened. Angel was still just her friend/boss and almost everything Doyle said or did was gross or just weird. But, as she actually thought about it…hearing that from Angel…Cordelia couldn't help but laugh.

Doyle smiled, he still had it. He loved to make that woman laugh. "Yes, where was I?" He chuckled.

Castiel, observing the two interact, realized how close they really were. Though he enjoyed the back and forth they kept, he hoped it wouldn't put a wrench in the plan down the line.

Doyle continued, breaking Castiel's train of thought. "That give 'em hell attitude, what helped you make the transition."

Cordelia pondered this for a moment. All those years or pretending nothing bothered her, standing up to things when others would have crumbled, realizing that Doyle made sense. "Well, stranger things have happened."

A dim light began to shine, slowly growing brighter. Doyle looked on with a smile. "There i'tis." Turning back to Cordelia, "C'mere and let me do something I've been wantin' to do for awhile now."

Cordy looked confused while Doyle took her hand and explained. "I've always wanted to hold your hand and have it mean something."

Just like that, Cordelia flashed back to the night on the boat before everything bad happened. Looking at Doyle, she smiled.

"Come on now," he coaxed, "time for you to be on your way then."

Eventually the light became bright enough to almost hurt their eyes and white enough to make the previously misty room look dirty.

As Castiel watched his new charge walk into the light, he thought to himself. He felt a presence next to him. Without turning, he knew who it was. "Something tells me she's going to be a handful."

The blond woman, in an elaborate white gown, smiled next to him. "You have no idea. But hey, sometimes trouble can be fun."

Castiel let that thought linger, not bothering to think just how loaded that line might be, coming from her. "I think I might like this job…as long as she doesn't meet the Winchesters. I don't even want to think of what will happen."

The woman snorted as the visual. "Oh, it won't be too bad. Has any one _ever_ told you to lighten up?"

Cas turns with a raised eyebrow.

The blond woman nodded. "Yep. We're definitely gonna to have to work on that." She then linked her arm through his. "Come on, Cas, it's time to go. Still have a lot to do, if things are gonna go off without a hitch." Castiel nodded, shaking his thoughts away. As they started walking they faded away.

AN3: So…what did you think? Whose the blond woman? What's the big plan Cas and the blond woman are talking about? And how could Cordy and Doyle's relationship possibly throw a wrench in said plan? Find out on the next episode of…IT NEVER REALLY ENDS!

Lol. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.

FYI: I finished my first video ever and posted it on YouTube. /AZy1GH4GRHQ You can check it out while you wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_**NO infringement intended. Joss owns Angel. Kripke owns Supernatural.**_

_AN: This is for flashback._

**This is for emphasis.**

Spoilers: Angel - after 5.12 "You're Welcome"…Supernatural - 3.11 Mystery Spot.

Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Cordelia after leaving Angel in his office? While meeting new friends and findings old ones, Cordy realizes that fighting the good fight never really ends…

I hope you enjoy!

"Well, here you are, Princess. One lush green meadow by a roaring waterfall, surrounded by a shimmering white light. Neiman's…right over that hill."

"Wow, Cas wasn't kidding. It's just like I imagined it. Just need a big shady tree."

Doyle took Cordelia by the shoulders and turned her around to see the tree with a swing.

She didn't say anything, just smiled, squeal and made a beeline for the swing.

As she sat down, on the basic board hanging from two thick ropes, she started swaying-all the while her feet were still touching the ground. She closed her eyes and just listened, taking in her surroundings. The roar of the waterfall, the mist brought to her on a slight breeze as it ran up through the thick canopy of leaves, the light warmth from the sun and the chirping of birds all around.

Cordy opened her eyes when she sensed Doyle softly pushing the swing. She just couldn't stop smiling, this was really happening. She was with Doyle…swinging on the same tree that was in her backyard when she was little…and listening to the roar of the same waterfall from the country club she used go to with her parents.

_That was before her dad landed the big job deal at work and moved the family to Sunnydale. Before he didn't have time for "Scout" anymore. That was her name, well, actually it was Catherine Cordelia Chase. Her cousin called her Cat, but that was a totally different story. Only her dad called her Scout, everyone else was only allowed to call her Catherine. Her father said 'Scout' came from one of his favorite books. She didn't really care where it came from, just that she was the only one that he called that. They used to all kinds of things together. He spent hours and hours teaching her to ride a horse and even bought her a palomino. One time her took her to the opera-she didn't really understand it, but her daddy loved it, so she did too. Don't all little girls do that for their daddies once in awhile? Plus, getting to dress up didn't hurt. Sometimes they would just play in the backyard, he would push her on the swing he made just for her on his favorite tree. He would tell stories about when he was a little boy and how he lived in a nice little neighborhood. He loved climbing trees, there wasn't a tree in a five block radius that he didn't see the top of._

_Eventually all the stories stopped. Playing in the backyard. Riding with him and going to the opera stopped. It all stopped because he got promoted. From then on he was always too busy. Always talking on the phone in his home office, and that was only if he was home. He was at work all the time. Cordelia doesn't even remember what he did, but he was always there doing whatever it was and not here with her on the swing. At Christmas and birthdays she would get a present from him, but as she got older, she could tell that it was signed by her mom or his secretary._

_Her mom, well she was a different story. At first, she was like any other mom. Packing lunches, driving to and from school, doing hair, singing to sleep, the usual June Cleaver stuff, you know…if June had a girl. As time passed and her dad kept 'moving up in the company' as her mom would always say, there were more and more company dinners and events. More frequently Catherine was left behind with the hired help._

_Inevitably the day came when her mom gave her the horrible news. Dad had received another promotion and they had to move to California. Dad wasn't even there that day. He had broken her heart to pieces and he wasn't even there! When she realized that meant they had to leave the tree behind, she ran out to the backyard, crying. Reaching the tree she did something she'd only done once…with daddy. She climbed to the top and stayed there for hours. Sobbing at first and then just taking in everything as the sun set. She took her time climbing down, not wanting to fall, since Daddy was there to catch her. When she got to the bottom, she dug a hole with her hands at the base of the trunk. When it was deep enough, she carefully took off the silver necklace that hung there and examined it. It was last thing daddy had personally given her. A picture of Daddy pushing her on the swing was held safe inside the heart shaped locket. "Scout" was engraved across the opposite side. More tears fell as she put it in the hole and covered it. Standing up and hugging the tree, she said, "I'll come back for you when I'm older. I'll come back and buy this house just so my kids can swing on you and climb all over you and have all the wonderful memories I had with you and Daddy and all that I didn't. I love you, tree." She gave one last good squeeze and left, never looking back._

_From that moment on, no one called her Catherine, or Scout, any longer. A wall began to build up around all the loneliness and hurt. Finally sealing up completely, keeping everyone from seeing it or adding to it. Learning to take care of herself, to protect herself, that was a hard lesson. One that she excelled at. That sweet, little girl, the one that had all of Daddy's love at one point, had grown into the Cordelia Chase that Willow and Xander loved to hate._

Cordy started tearing up, as she remembered everything and was pulled back into reality. Doyle, realizing this, stopped pushing the swing and slowed it to a stop, "What's wrong, Princess?"

Cordelia started laughing, shakily through the tears. "Look at me, I'm dead and I'm crying," she chuckled.

"What happened?" Doyle wasn't quite sure what made her cry, he was just pushing her for a bit.

Cordelia saw the look on Doyle's face, she laughed, "Everything's fine, nothing to worry about." She stood, wiped her tears and walked over to the trunk. Cordelia looked up and smiled that one smile that only she could. The dappling rays of sunlight shining through the leaves brought back a flood of memories of all the wonderful times with her father. Whether the warmth she was feeling was from the sun or from the rush of emotion, she didn't care. It was just too wonderful. Before Cordy had the chance to be overwhelmed by the feeling, something made her think to look down at the base of the trunk. She knelt down and started digging, her fingers getting tangled in a chain. She pulled it out and started cleaning it. The silver chain locket that she buried so many years ago was here, right here in her hands. "I can't believe it. No, I don't believe it. How…how is this even here?"

"This is your… 'place'…whatever your heart desires will be…here." Doyle answers, while looking around.

Something that Doyle said made a light bulb go off in Cordy's head. Her eyes lit up as she smiled _that_ smile once again.

"Oh no…I don't like that look. I know that look, look always leads to trouble."

Cordelia fastened the shiny necklace behind her neck, walked over to Doyle, still by the swing, and took his hand.

"Oh boy!"

Cordy put a finger up to her lips, "Shhh" They walked over to the trunk, "I want to show you something." She started climbing without waiting to see if he was following.

"Yeah, I knew it…trouble." Watching as she climbed, it looked to Doyle like she knew what she was doing. "Uh, that's ok. I'm good."

Without looking back Cordy calls out, "Come one, Doyle. Don't be such a baby."

Doyle sighed, loosened up his shoulders and cracked his neck back and forth. When he started stretching his arms over his head and to the opposite side, all he heard was, "Doyle".

He stopped immediately, put his arms down and looked up. Cordy had disappeared through the leaves. "Right." He started…hesitated…started again…hesitated…

"Oh My God?" Is he heard, it was all he needed to hear. He was up that trunk faster than you could say 'Billy D'.

When Doyle finally got to the top to find Cordy, she was silent. Still looking out at everything around them, she gasped. "I didn't…I mean I didn't actually think…it's beautiful isn't it?"

Doyle, having caught his breath and glad that she was okay, was now able to see exactly what Cordelia was talking about.

"It's my old neighborhood, before I moved to Sunnydale. It's exactly how I remember it." She blinked and a tear fell down the side of her face.

Doyle raised his hand to her face and wiped the tear away. He didn't like to see her cry, the look of sadness on her face was too much. He wanted her happy and would do what he could to see to that.

The kiss was quick and over too soon. His lips were warm and soft on hers, more for comfort then passion. The look in his eyes after promised of so much more to come, but now was not the time.

"Come on," Doyle titled his head to indicate he wanted to climb back down. "I want you to meet some people. We can stop by Neiman's afterwards, if you want."

Now, that made Cordy laugh, "When have you ever known me to pass up an opportunity to go shopping?"

The booth at the hole-in-the-wall restaurant the boys had chosen to eat at was horribly uncomfortable. Cas wasn't bothered, however, he'd do as he always did and deal with it. Usually watching his charges wasn't a chore, but there was something about these brothers that just attracted trouble. He had always been very careful about being intrusive in their lives which is why he chose the seat a few places over and facing away.

Cas' thoughts were interrupted by the waitress asking if he'd like a refill on his coffee. She was mid question before noticing the full cup in front of him. As she made her way back towards the kitchen Cas heard the question from behind him… "these tacos taste funny to you?"

Cas groaned to himself, after the first rerun he knew something out of the ordinary, or what could be considered ordinary in his world, was going on. After the second or third time it seemed familiar, he just couldn't quite figure it out. After the fourth time, he knew it could only be none other than 'the trickster', or, at least that's the alias he was using at the moment. The things that boy does to entertain himself. Cas would definitely have to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

This chapter is a bit Castiel Lite, I know, but he'll be back next chapter. He does have a lot on his plate. Thank goodness he has help-i.e. the mystery woman and maybe a few others that will be reveal in the next few chapters.

As for this chapter, what do you think? I might have made Cordy's past a little AU. I was going by what I remembered along with some new. If I changed something that's a little too off, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Please Review. This is my first multi-chapter story and I would appreciate any feedback to help make the journey flow smooth, mine as well as the characters.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize again. I did not expect to be gone that long. I'm working on three stories and hoping to post more chapters soon.

**No infringement intended. Joss owns Angel. Kripke owns Supernatural.**

* * *

After Castiel realized what was going on, he left the boys in the diner. He had sensed The Trickster's presence and decided to wait until Sam and Dean had left the area this go-around, not wanting to reveal his existence to them-if he could help it.

Just then, Sam came charging out. Dean reluctantly followed.

"Sammy, slow down. I didn't even finish eating breakfast!"

"Maybe that's a good thing, Dean." Sam strained, as he reached to open the trunk on the Impala. "half of the times that you've died, it was because you were eating. You try something different each time and have practically made it through the whole menu. And yet, you still die every time."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows, thought about it, then went back to trying to figure what out his brother was doing. Seeing as Sam was acting really weird, even for their standards, he wasn't even gonna try to figure how he got the keys away from him without his knowledge. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam's voice was a bit muffled, since he was digging around looking for something, the trunk lid was separating him from Dean.

"What are you doing?"

"checking to see if we still have…this." Sam said, holding a tight choke on an axe as he closed the trunk.

"Whoa!" Dean held up his hands. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Sam was already up by the driver's side and opening the door. "I have an idea," he said, not waiting for any response.

"Sam!" Dean, not liking that look, slid into shotgun before he was left behind. "You _know_ this is crazy. I mean, even for us, 'dingoes ate my baby' crazy."

Sam just looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. This was _really_ getting old. Sam turned over the engine, then white-knuckled the steering wheel as they pulled out.

As the Impala drove off, Castiel walked back into the diner. He looked around, lifted his hand and everything froze. "Gabriel!"

No one moved. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

One man, near the end of the counter, started shifting around. When he faced Castiel he smiled and shimmered back to his true self. "Hey there, Cassy. How you been?" Castiel, on the verge of showing anger, asked, "Gabriel, why are you doing this?"

"What? I was just hanging out, having a little grub among these lovely people. What's wrong with that?"

Castiel didn't buy it and it was obvious.

"Okay, Okay, I was having a little fun with Sammy boy. So What?"

"At what expense?"

"Expense? Maybe…a lesson learned. Cassy, you know how weird their I'd-die-for-my-brother obsession is. This new one Sam has, for saving Dean…we need to nip it in the bud, before someone gets hurt."

"And if going through this day, over and over, is what leads him to become what we fear he will?"

**SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN**

Realizing that there wasn't a chance of keeping the shopping trip for later, Doyle had decided that introducing Cordelia to the masses could wait. They had all the time in the world, well, not really. Through Doyle knew their time together was limited, no matter how long it would seem, however, he was happy to indulge in a shopping spree if it meant that Cordelia was happy.

After what felt like a whole day of shopping, Doyle's arms were overflowing with bags as they entered another one of those 'rooms'. The spacious 'place' was filled with people wearing the same white clothing. "I never would have thought that heaven had a uniform ." Cordy shared her random thought with Doyle. Though there was a sea of people talking, telling stories, dancing, singing and a myriad of other things, it was peacefully quiet.

Making their way through the room Doyle introduces Cordelia to dozens of people. Some he knew before, some he met after his own arrival-ranging from every time period you can think of. After a bit, Doyle excuses himself to find a place to put the evidence of their afternoon out and about. Cordelia, being the social butterfly she is, continued mingling without him. It was when she was getting beauty tips from a lovely blond lady named Marilyn that she heard it. A familiar voice she never expected to hear again. Leaving Marilyn mid sentence, a half-assed apology quickly thrown back over her shoulder, Cordelia searched out the voice's owner.

The woman turned around and Cordelia was shocked, "Fred?….Fred!" Cordelia hugged Fred just as fast as she did Doyle, but… "Wait…What?! When?…What?…Why?" Cordy asked just as fast as she thought them.

"Well, I guess it wasn't too long, a couple weeks maybe, after Angel got the call about you actually." Fred paused.

"What?" Cordelia, not aware of the slight sorrowful look on her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, it's okay."

Fred didn't hear, she was stuck in thought. "Angel there, in his office…getting the phone call…saying that you never woke up…when he…when we all just spent the last few days with you. It must have been heartbreaking."

"Fred…"

"For the both of you. I mean, there were so many times that you two were _soo_ close. We all knew…"

Cordelia had a mix of Huh face and embarrassment then shook her head.

"I don't know if I could deal…if Wes and I hadn't been able to have the time we had together. "You and Angel must be…"

"Freee-eeed…" Cordelia tried in a singy-songy tone.

"I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

Cordelia smiled, the same old Fred. "Just a little."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been so long, I actually missed it. We didn't really get any quality hang time, you know, before."

As they looked around for a nice place to sit and catch up, Cordy asked, "So…you and Wes?"

Fred nodded, with a beaming smile.

"Finally!" Cordelia laughed.

**Angel*****Angel*****Angel*****Angel*****Angel*****Angel*****Angel*****Angel*****Angel*****Angel*Angel**

Elsewhere, Doyle was about to rejoin Cordy, when Castiel appeared. "Hey there, buddy. Wasn't expectin' you around here yet. Everythin' alright?"

Castiel gave a slight nod. "At the moment."

"Okay…Cryptic. What's going on? Where's Darla? I thought she was Agent 99 to your Maxwell."

Castiel's brow furrowed. "I do not understand your reference."

Darla chose that moment to appear through the mist, on Castiel's right hand side.

"Castiel, he's referring to characters on Get Smart. It's an old TV show. It's actually a good reference, except for the whole romantic aspect. And, although you can have your goofy moments, you reach higher on the Kick-Ass Scale." Darla nodded. Then, she looked like she was thinking to herself for a moment. Turning to Doyle, "Though, I have heard Cas referred to as Superman…on a few occasions."

Castiel just looked at Darla and she just smiled. "The way you can be here one minute and gone at the drop of a hat, just like Clark." Darla smirked back at Doyle. "Or another dark and silent type we know." They both laughed. A thought crossed her mind and the subject changed. "How are the boys?"

"Gabriel stopped playing and put everything back to normal."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe he's your _older_ brother." Doyle admitted, but not before making sure he wouldn't be smote, or something, right on the spot. Then he hurried to change the subject, "So, what's next?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cordelia laughs, "Wow, the things we go through, right? I get possessed by an ancient being that gets me pregnant in order to give birth to itself and become the next coming. And you inhale ancient sarcophagus dust that infects you with the essesence of a demon god, no less, bringing her into this dimension."

Then someone taps Cordelia on the shoulder. "Mrs. Summers?"

"Hello, Cordelia."

"Mrs. Summers, what are you doing here?"

"Brain aneurysm."

"Wow, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right."

Joyce laughed that soft motherly laugh of hers. "That's all right. How are you doing? Getting around fine?"

"Yes, ma'am," Cordy said. Then realizing she had yet to introduce Fred, "Mrs. Summers, this is…"

"Winifred Burkle."

"Hi, Mrs. Summers," Fred said, "I mean, Mom," while she went over to hug Joyce.

"Yes, Fred and I have already met."

That was a bit to take in for Cordelia. She was trying to think back, of all the times her Sunnydale life crossed over with her L.A. life, she couldn't remember Joyce and Fred ever being in the same room, let alone meeting. Then it finally hit her…_Mom?_

Joyce noticed the slight analyzing look on Cordelia's face and explained. "It can be either overwhelming or peaceful and calm when you first get here. Depending on your outlook on things as well as the reason why you're here. I try to be there when one of the…Scoobies, come in." Joyce paused and smiled, as she was thinking about Buffy and all the group meetings she had with her friends. "As a mother, I hope that it doesn't happen so soon, but given the lives you brave, young people live, I can only do my best and help with the transition."

Cordelia smiled. That was really comforting. She only _hoped-_she _**never**__ 'wished' __**anything**_ anymore-she was able to tell her mom about everything before she ended up here.

Just then they heard the noise of two young arguing women, walk by.

"Ahn!"

"What?! Just trying to figure out what happened."

"Anya, I told you, I can't. Not yet."

"Hello, Tara. Nice to see you again." Joyce said, ending the argument as well as stopping them both in their tracks. Anya and Cordelia both sneered at each in the smallest of ways-only so not to alert Joyce.

"Hey, Mom." Tara said, while she was embraced in a hug.

_There goes 'Mom' again._ Cordelia thought, while Tara hugged Joyce. This was definitely weirding her out.

"Cordelia, this is Tara McClay, Willow's girl…uh…oh, I'm sorry. It's still automatic."

"It's okay." Tara reached over and shook Cordy's hand. "Hi, Cordelia."

"Hi."

"This is…"

"Anya." Cordy smiled. "Yep. Anya and I go way back. She taught me to be grateful for what I have."

Anya had a weird look on her face. She was about to open her mouth to ask something, but the look on Cordelia's face told her, this wasn't the time.

Cordelia decided to change the subject. How else? "Hey! How come you two get nicer dresses?"

"I don't know," Anya said. "When I got here I was wearing exactly what you guys are wearing. Then after who knows how long, this guy Castiel tells me stuff and when he leaves, I'm wearing this."

"Cas?" Cordy asked, a little upset. She thought Castiel was like, her own guardian angel or something. But thinking about it now, that doesn't really makes sense. Why would she need a guardian angel if she was already here? "What did he say?"

"Don't remember exactly, something about how in the end I risked my life for good. But ask Tara over here, she was here and already wearing hers when I got here. Then a little while ago she disappeared and came back with a new hair color and a stronger backbone."

"Oh, like I'm the _only one_ to dye my hair." Tara gave Anya an incredulous look.

"Hey, I just meant that you leave the same sweet Tara-still with a bit of shy complex-and the same light brown/strawberry blond hair. Now, you: have dark hair, don't take crap from anyone and have a tendency to be a bitcah!"

"Anya!"

Joyce cut in before anything bad happened. "Girls?"

"Sorry, Mom." Anya and Tara said, in unison.

_Now, Anya's calling Joyce mom? Wait a minute…_

Before Cordelia could say anything, Anya had already changed the subject again. "Have you noticed that out of our group, we're all girls? What's up with that?"

"Statistically, there are more woman in the world then men, so-" Fred said.

"No, I mean, out of the Scoobies. Even Buffy's around here somewhere."

Joyce's head shot up. "Oh dear, Buffy?… again?"

Anya nods, "She was talking to some other blond. I didn't recognize her."

All of Joyce's feelings and worries she went through every time Buffy had gone out on patrol, had finally come true. Ever since Joyce realized there was no way of keeping her daughter from the evil of the night, she had known this would happen…prayed that it didn't. "If only I could…" she trailed off in thought, "where's that ax, it seemed to work on Spike…maybe if…" The sentence drifted as Joyce went looking for her daughter.

"Buffy…again?" Cordy asked. "What is it, three times, now? Man, as many times as she bites it, she should get season tickets."

"The count is still at two." Tara said.

Cordy was confused. "Wait a minute. First, when she drowned fighting The Master. Second, when she fought that Glory chick. That's two. How can she be here again and it still only be two? What am I missing?"

"It's simple." Anya chimed in. "In different hell dimensions the time span differs. One earth day can be equal to anywhere from a couple hours to a hundred centuries. Here…there _is_ no time. There is no…then or was, before or after. Just be."

"Well, three, if you count…that time with the bullet." Tara added.

_Wait, a bullet? I don't remember Buffy being shot!_ By the way Tara was acting Cordelia assumed that she was possibly reverting to old ways, and didn't see this as the right moment to push the subject. "So, you're saying, her being here now, could be from either of the two or three times that she's already died?"

"Yes." Tara and Anya both answered.

Seeing that the subject was changed before she got her whole thought out, Anya changed it back. "I haven't seen a single guy, here…out of the Scoobies, I mean. Not even Andrew. I can't believe he made it out and I didn't."

They all hid their smirks. Then Cordelia's mind hiccupped. "Wait, what blond was Buffy talking to? If it wasn't Mrs. Summers, who was it?"

Don't know, didn't catch a name. It seemed like they knew each other, though. Weird history vibes. You know, now that I think about, I've seen her with Castiel a lot. They're usually talking very secret like."

Tara was a bit worried at the direction of conversation. She didn't expect certain things to go unnoticed, they were Cordelia and Anya. They were a lot smarter and more observant than they led on, but this was Cordy's time to relax and be at peace. She wasn't supposed to start investigating. Then, something caught Tara's eye and she turned to get a better look. Over Anya and Cordelia's shoulders, off into the distance, through the huddled masses, she saw glimpses of Castiel with said mystery woman and that Doyle guy. She carefully excused herself as to not let on any hint of what she was thinking about and walked on over.

There was a pregnant pause in conversation. Fred said goodbye, something about science and that long-haired old guy. Cordy chose that time to find out about something that her mind wouldn't let go of. "So…about this 'Mom' thing…"

"Well, since Joyce has been watching out for all of us, it's pretty self-explanatory. Though it comes much easier for Tara. She had a bad family situation before coming to Sunnydale. After we all found out, and since she was with Willow, it was almost automatic that Buffy and Joyce adopt her into their family, just as we had." Anya paused and thought back to when they found out about Joyce. She remembered her own reaction. Losing Joyce had hit her hard, like Olaf's hammer hard. When she got here and saw Joyce, when Joyce held her in a warm motherly embrace, the flood gates just broke open. Though, she wasn't going to tell Cordelia that.

Then, a light bulb went off and she remembered that she wanted to ask Cordelia, "How do you know about the wish?"

"A little while ago, I had some free time on my hands." When it looked as though Anya wasn't going to drop it at just that, Cordelia continued. "A little metal-skinned birdie tricked me into becoming a higher being. I was bored out of my skull, well, for the most part anyway. For awhile, I was able to see certain things…some were from my past, some were of my family after I left Sunnydale. I also saw the alternate reality you created when I made that stupid wish about Buffy."

Not long after, Cordy and Anya went their separate ways. Anya having been called away. Cordy not being able to find Doyle, decided to go back to her own little place.

Before she got too far, she was stopped. "Cordelia? Good, I caught you. I want you to meet someone."

The woman stepped forward and reached out for a handshake. She had long, wavy, blond hair and a warm motherly smile. "Hi, I'm Mary, Mary Winchester. Joyce's cousin."


End file.
